Unapproved Alliance
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: Short Story about Cody and Teddy's friendship.. not what I usually write.. just trying it out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Cody sat on the couch, only taking up one cushion, across the living room from his father, who was watching an old wrestling video from his chair. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, with his brand new phone sitting on top of his kneecap. Every few seconds he'd let out a little giggle; disturbing the quiet and frustrating his father.

Finally his dad had had enough and stormed over to Cody. Before his father could say anything Dustin came into the room, "Who're you texting this time, Cody." he asked, walking out into the kitchen.

"Someone I'm not supposed to." Cody said, sticking his tongue out at his brother who was long gone, but Cody was just too engrossed in texting to notice.

Dusty growled and narrowed his eyes. "You better not be talking to that damn DiBiase kid again."

Cody rolled his eyes, "His name is Ted, daddy."

"I don't really care what his name is, Cody." Dusty said, yelling.

Cody pouted, "But he's my friend…"

"You'll make other, better friends Cody." Dusty said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah right." Cody said, running up to his room.

Dustin watched his little brother try to hide his tears. He knew how hard it was to make friends being different; especially with his lisp. He shook his head and started up the stairs. Dusty could be so insensitive; just because him and Ted's father had a constant problem with each other.

"Stay away from those damn DiBiase's!" Dusty yelled before settling back into his chair.

Dustin rolled his eyes and knocked on his baby brother's bedroom door.

"Codes? It's me…"

Cody, who was curled up in a tiny ball on his bed, got up and let his brother in; only to slam the door shut again after Dustin was inside. Cody locked the door and put this desk chair against it.

"Don't let him get to you… I was in the same situation when I was your age, except it was with the Orton boy. We might've been friends today if I hadn't listened to that old, jealous man." Dustin said, sitting on the bed beside Cody. "Please don't let him get to you, Codes." Dustin's eyes were pleading.

"Okay…" Cody said, hiccupping. "I like Teddy… He wants to be a wrestler too… Maybe someday we'll wrestler together…"

Dustin chuckled at this. "Maybe, Codes… I really hope things do work out though."

Cody smiled and went back to texting his best friend. Day dreaming about him and Teddy wrestling together; maybe he'd even wrestler against his older brother. He giggled to himself.

Dustin smiled and ruffled Cody's hair. He got up and moved the chair and unlocked the door. "See you at dinner." He said, opening the door and stepping out.

Cody bounced over and closed the door then threw himself onto his bed, giggling like mad.

He texted Teddy; telling him how mean his father was but how understanding his brother had been. Then he texted him telling him he couldn't wait to wrestle with him.

Dusty was downstairs mumbling about how the DiBiase family couldn't be trusted; how they just threw money around as though it was nothing. He grunted, no son of his was going to be friends with a DiBiase.

~ At Dinner ~

Cody was bouncing around in his seat as he reached for the mashed potatoes. Dustin was laughing at his brother's enthusiasm and slide the gravy closer to him; knowing that was what he would go for next.

"Thank you." Cody squeaked out; grabbing the gravy and dumping a spoonful onto his potatoes.

Dusty grit his teeth together. Cody's obvious giddiness was due to Theodore DiBiase Jr. and that made him very upset. "You better have stopped texting that DiBiase brat."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Daddy… Don't be like this…"

Dustin tried to ignore the conversation going on a foot away from him; he knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Give me that damned phone." Dusty said, growling and holding his hand out for it.

"Dad." Dustin warned, standing up.

"Don't you threaten me." Dusty said, striding over to him.

"Daddy…" Cody whimpered. "You can have my phone… just… please calm down…"

Dusty ripped the phone from his youngest son's hand and threw it against the wall. It shattered into 100 pieces.

Cody stood up and ran to his room.

"Dad, the DiBiase's are harmless. Why can't you understand that? Same day you're going to wake up and we aren't gonna be here for you to push around. Then what're you going to do? Sit on your ass all day muttering to yourself?"

This angered Dusty. "Don't you dare talk to me that way." He walked over and shoved Dustin.

Dustin stood up and ran up the stairs.

"Pack your stuff, Cody. We're outta here." Dustin yelled at Cody's door and ran into his own room and quickly began packing his own stuff.

A few minutes later they had both packed their things and we're carrying their bags downstairs.

"I'm gonna make a call first, Codes. Hold on…" Dustin said, running into the kitchen and dialing one of his dad's old friend. He talked to him for about a minute, explaining things then he ran out the door with his things and waited for Cody to get in the car.

Dusty watched as his son's pulled out of the driveway.

_Poor Cody =\ && that's it for Ch 1... Cody's 14ish.I got this idea waiting for my bf; hope you like =)The next chapter is gonna be the same night; just at the DiBiase household_

Notes:

CH. 3 - 5 years later - WWE careers; tag team partners


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

_Ted = Ted DiBiase = Ted DiBiase Jr. =)_

Ted was sitting in their huge living room with his father and little brother.

"And here's where I completely destroyed Dusty." Ted said, gesturing to the large flat screened TV.

Teddy was curled up at the end of their couch with Mike sitting at the other end; eyes glued to the screen; and Bret sitting in the middle of the floor.

Teddy had his phone sitting on his lap; waiting for a reply text from Cody.

Teddy's father cleared his throat, "Are you watching this, Ted?"

Teddy jumped a little, "Uh… Yeah…"

"Oh no! Here comes Undertaker!" Mike yelled, not happy that the younger DiBiase was getting more attention to him.

Ted looked at back at the screen, "Ha, oh yeah."

Teddy jumped up from the couch, phone in hand and went up to his room.

"Theodore, get back here. It's Flashback Friday." Ted yelled to him.

Bret stood up and bounced up to Teddy's room. "Whatcha doin, Teddy?"

Teddy was sitting by his window pane on the daybed. His elbows were on the window sill; he sighed, "I'm waiting for Coddles to text me back…"

"Oh… Why doesn't daddy like Cody?" Bret said, staring intently at his big brother.

Teddy sighed again and looked over his shoulder, "I dunno… Daddy and Coddles daddy have never gotten along; that's what Mike says…" Teddy continued to stare dreamily out his window.

He jumped as the short vibration of his phone broke him out of his trance; causing Bret to giggle a little.

"Sounds like Cody's dad isn't really accepting us either." Teddy said, frowning.

Bret stared at him, "Because of what daddy said?"

Teddy nodded, "Probably…" he mumbled, texting Cody back.

~ The Living Room ~

Ted sighed, "Why does he always have to make things complicated."

Mike just shrugged and continued watching his father's match. He didn't feel like thinking about his spoiled brat of the little brother; not when this was his time to win his father's approval.

"I hate that damned Rhodes family." Ted spat, standing up.

"You mean the Runnels?" Mike chimed in, hoping to help.

"Whatever." Ted strode towards the large steps, while he tried to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Mike rolled his eyes, Ted was **always **in the spotlight; even when he was doing something forbidden in the DiBiase home.

Ted sighed and rubbed the back of his knee as he held out his hand, ready to knock on the door.

He heard his two younger sons whispering; he couldn't quite make out their words. He gave in and knock gently on the door.

The whispering stopped as Teddy let out a timid, "What…" He knew what was coming.

His father had warned him hundreds of times to stay away from the Rhodes clan, that they were no good. He had even threatened to give Mike all of Teddy's allowance money; Teddy hadn't cared so his father needed a new threat.

"Let me in…" he heard Brett running around, not sure what to do. He also heard Teddy tell Brett to 'Knock it off.' and stay calm.

Teddy whipped open his bedroom door, almost hitting himself in the process. "What, daddy? I'm texting Cody, I admit it. What are you gonna do? Make it so I'm not allowed to eat?"

Ted cleared his throat and stepped into his son's room. He walked over to Teddy's bed and sat down. He chuckled when he saw Brett curled up under the desk on the other side of the room; he eyes saucers.

"It's okay, Bret. You aren't in trouble."

Then he noticed how viciously Bret was trembling, but brushed it off for the moment.

"Sit down, Teddy…" his father said, staring at the spot beside him.

Teddy hesitantly set down, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"I don't want you talking to Cody, you know that. I've told you a least a thousand times. I've actually taken your allowance away and you don't care so I have to do something more drastic obviously."

Teddy was pouting, tearing threatening to fall. "Cody's my best friend. That's worth more then a hundred a week." he crossed his arms.

Ted chuckled, "Maybe, but those Rhodes are no good, Teddy. Why don't you understand that? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take your phone."

Teddy's eyes widen, "But Daddy…"

"No." Ted said, shaking his head, not meeting Teddy's eyes. "I've tried everything I can think of, son. You did this to yourself."

Teddy's eyes narrowed, "Well, you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands."

Bret gasped at this and went running downstairs, yelling "Daddy's gonna kill Teddy!"

Ted smiled, "I don't have to actually take your phone; I can just shut it off, Teddy."

Teddy was sobbing now. "Daddy, your mean! I hate you!" He whipped his father onto the floor and crossed his arms.

Ted sighed and stood up, "I'm sorry, son… You did this to yourself…" he left the room and decided he better go talk to his youngest son before he called the cops.

Teddy pouted at the now broken phone. He could've at least texted Cody one last time, telling him his phone was getting shut off; but no, he didn't think.

"Oh, I know what I can do!" Teddy said, looking around for the key his father had given him for his 16th birthday, the key to the car Teddy would get as soon as his father thought he was ready to drive.

It was just an old mustang, Teddy didn't like it, but it would get him where he wanted to go.

"You can take my phone, but you'll **never** take my freedom." Teddy said out loud to no one in particular, throwing his clothes into a suitcase.

It didn't take Teddy long to get his things together. He waited until his dad was in the shower to leave. He looked at Mike, "Promise you won't tell!"

Mike rolled his eyes, "It's about time. I was hopping you'd run away years ago."

Teddy glared at him but looked at his little brother, "Can't I please go, Teddy?" Bret whimpered, not wanting to be stuck with their bully of a big brother or father.

"Sure, Bret." Teddy said, patting him on the head. He expected him to run upstairs and start packing but he'd already packed and his bags were sitting in the living room, Teddy was impressed.

They waved to Mike, who ignored them; until they'd pulled out on the road, he watched as the taillights disappeared into the night, he smirked to himself, now **he'd **be in the spotlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

I just made up the 7 year…

_**Night of Champions**_

_**~ 7 years Later ~**_

"Did you see the look on Holly's face? Man, _that_ was Priceless." Ted said, slapping Cody on the back.

Cody laughed, staring down at their new tag team belts. Of course Cody had been carrying his around; but now he got to share the title with his best friend, Ted DiBiase; the very Ted DiBiase his father had warned and threatened him to stay away from.

"Man, you know what else is Priceless?" Cody said, as they walked back to the locker rooms. "The looks on our dad's faces right now."

They hadn't talked about that night very much; but tonight was different. Tonight was the night they spit in their fathers' faces, their dreams had come true.

As they were walking numerous superstars and divas congratulated them on their big win; especially Ted, it was his debut but they had done the unimaginable; taken the tag team belts for themselves.

"We should go out tonight, somewhere special." Ted said, browsing through a huge list of restaurants on his phone.

"I dunno, Teddy…" Cody was paranoid for a reason he couldn't put his finger on.

Ted frowned, "You aren't thinking they're gonna come looking for us, do you?"

"I'm not sure… I guess I'm just wishing the old man could except our friendship; then we wouldn't be celebrating alone… This is a huge accomplishment and our dad's aren't even here to see it…" Cody sighed. "Sorry to ruin the mood, Teddy…"

Ted gently slapped him on the back, "I know what you mean, Codes. We just gotta remember, this is our lives, not our fathers and we can't stop and feel sorry for ourselves."

Cody smiled, "I guess you're right… Let's get some ice cream or cake or something." He said, brushing off the sadness; this **was** his life, nobody could tell him what to do, except maybe Vince but that was different.

Ted laughed, "Alright!"

They disappeared into the locker room, never noticing Dustin was watching them from afar. His baby brother's dream had come true; both Teddy and Cody had a great WWE career that was just starting. He felt proud of both of them; they hadn't let their fathers screw things up, not like he had… He shuttered at the memories and jumped when he saw Cody walking towards him, having changed into his normal clothes.

"Did ya see that?" Cody asked, grinning ear to ear.

Dustin couldn't help but smile back, "Yeah, awesome job…"

"What do you think he's thinking right now?" Cody asked hesitantly, biting his lip. Ted walking up to them and joining the conversation.

"I bet they're cussin' up a storm." Ted said, laughing.

Dustin laughed too, "Yeah, may've even busted the t.v. It really is a shame he can't be here, Codes; same for you too, Theodore."

Ted and Cody sighed. "Maybe someday…" they both said at the same time.

~ The Rhodes Household ~

Dusty was still speechless, even long after the match. His son, Cody Rhodes had just turned on Hardcore Holly and teamed up with the damned DiBiase brat. Sure he was proud of his son's accomplishment; he'd finally stood up for himself, made a name for himself… too bad he had made it along with the DiBiase.

~ The DiBiase Household ~

Ted had been sweating bullets when his son announced his tag team partner wasn't there yet. He started pacing whenever they started the match: Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes vs. Ted DiBiase Jr.

As soon as the match started it had basically ended. Ted grit his teeth as Holly was tagged in and Cody attacked him from behind. Then his son introduced Cody as his tag team partner; he couldn't believe it. Of all the superstars on the roster, he had to choose the damn Rhodes kid.

He couldn't help but feel a hint of pride as his son held his new tag team champion belt above his head. It was instantly wiped away when Ted pat Cody on the back as they disappeared backstage.

End.

Hmm.. I don't think that was too bad… I'm glad I'm finished with it. It's totally different from what I usually write… I'm not sure if you can tell or not but there isn't _supposed _to be any lovey-ness between the two (but idk how I could've written something with the 2 of them and not made them seem gay at all, which I'll probably kick myself for later) Hope you liked it =)


End file.
